Ocean's Allure
by Pen Sil
Summary: It is his fisherman's blood that makes him unable to ignore her. And it is her heart that loves him like the ocean loves any man dedicated to her.


**Sea's Allure**

He's always been proud of his fisherman's blood.

It's what his father was, what he truly enjoyed doing. Sailing the seas, seeing new things. It were the waves that taught him how to use his giant amount of magoi. It is the reason for Sindria's location.

He has been taught the allure of the sea and how to avoid it. He has been taught to fight all manners of sea creatures, how to live from it, how to aid it, how to use it to survive - as he has used everything else in his power to survive, to protect what is precious to him.

He knows the sea is treacherous and that you need intelligence to understand, vigilance to survive, and no trust except in your own strength.

Water is all important to survive, but he also knows that its easy allure is dangerous, that it can kill if it wishes. Its soul is defined by the female creatures that reside outside Leam's coasts. Sirens are beautiful but deadly, after all, and many fishermen fall in love with them only to have them devour them at the end of the song.

So he is completely certain, when he meets the Eight Imperial Princess of the Kou empire, that there will be nothing surprising about her. She is battle-hardened to be sure, but he has known many battle-hardened women, many women in general and no one has ever been a surprise to him.

She tilts her head and looks down on the people of Balbadd like someone who is not impressed with what she sees. And then she speaks her spell. He knows of the Kou's tendency to say that water is the element that represents death, waiting, but he thinks that Solomon has gone too far. The Jinn that uses water should not be the one for Sorrow and Isolation.

The rukh loves her, he can tell, but he has more important things to do. Like make certain no more injuries are sustained by anyone. It is then that some of her true nature shines out. She might be a princess of Kou, a powerful warrior, but she is as shy of men as any lady of the court should be.

He knows that though she is beautiful and powerful and could kill any man that dared cross her, but she is far from a siren. She is too much like clear water at a peaceful bay, the clear blue water that attracts sea turtles, invites them to lay their eggs in the sand. In that sense she is not dangerous at all. But then she is also like the clear blue water just around the icebergs up north that the Imuchakks spoke of in fear.

Though she has cleared a dungeon she surprises him by being far more susceptible to his charms than most other female warriors. There's never been a person - save for maybe Aladdin - that was completely immune to him, but she falls so easily it becomes a source of contempt for him for a while.

Then he travels to Kou in an attempt to earn Alibaba's trust and at the same time gain what he can from the deal with the emperor. It is here he sees her loneliness for the first time. The emperor pays for no more than three attendants - and all of them male. Like everyone in the court they are mercilessly arrogant and they will do anything to get more power. The royal family are always to be on guard for this, for if they are too naive they become pawns in a greater political game.

Her main attendant shows him exactly how naive she is and how willing she is to believe in people. His contempt changes target and he finds himself momentarily protective of the princess. He uses his generals' ill faith in him to mask what is an attempt to save her honour and it is only when the truth comes out and Hakuryuu steps in to apologize that he realizes what he has done.

It is then he knows that he will have to somehow get rid of her affections.

Like everything else he does it is a double-edged sword. He manipulates her, gains her friendship and her trust, and she saves his kingdom without any demands. She trembles before him, fearful of his wrath as no one has ever done before. It is rare that anyone even senses that he is, indeed, the embodiment of his first Jinn, and it makes him wonder just how much she is the embodiment of hers and what that says about her fate.

Next step in his plan to get rid of her he ponders over for several days but in the end she saves him the trouble and challenges Alibaba to a fight herself. The young prince of Balbadd cannot do a full jinn equip, which disappoints her. Sinbad steps in. He's already placed small spells under her skin to make sure she will follow her bloodlust, to make sure she wastes enough magoi that her power will not hinder the spell he has to perform in Jinn Equip. The fight was the perfect excuse and when she awakened she was his perfect pawn; still loyal enough to want to speak his case to her parents, but not infatuated. She fully believes it is best she gets over him.

* * *

Judal is not impressed with him after this. "Please remember, Sinbad, that Kougyouku is my pawn to play with," he sneers. "And I'm not done with her yet."

Sinbad looks up from his papers and adopts a bored expression. "If you're trying to threaten me, Judal, be more clear in what you're getting at. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Judal grins a grin that would have made chills run up the spine of a lesser man, but Sinbad is not impressed. "Oh, I think you do, your lordship," he coos and twists in the air so it looks like he's lying on his stomach. "Good for you I'm so busy with Hakuryuu right now. You get to play for a little while longer. But once I'm done with him maybe I'll turn to his cousin -"

That catches Sinbad's attention and he interrupts curiously. "Cousin? You must mean half-sister. Their mother is..."

Judal laughs in his face then. "You really should learn everything there is to know about your pawns before you start using them. You can't use them correctly if you don't know everything there is to them. Every weakness you can exploit. But listen now. I didn't come here to tell you what everyone already knows. I came to tell you this; stay out of my business or I might just use your little spell to break her. I'm pretty sure it'll actually be enough; Kougyoku's attachment to you is deep and I'm sure breaking the spell and then telling her exactly how little she means to you would do the trick. Don't you?"

The threat hangs between the two in the air and though there is a side of him that wants to wring Judal's neck it is simple for him to not do so. She is far down on the list of people he needs to protect and he has faith she is stronger than that. She is the ocean after all.

* * *

The first time he sees her after the whole ordeal of him hypnotizing her is over she is once again very much in love with him. He can feel it in the waves of her magoi - sense it in the Rukh around her. But something is changed; she is more cautious, more fearful, and though she watches him she never steps up to speak with him.

He knows that Judal has told her and that the magi's plan has failed, which shows him exactly how mentally strong she is. It makes him proud; she's grown, but there's a part of him that wants back into her good graces, to explain why he does what he does. He batters away the ridiculous notion like it is nothing.

* * *

She is once again used as an emissary for the emperor of Kou. He wonders just what the emperor has planned for her anyway. He knows she has no problem manipulating and killing her children, but Kougyoku is no child or hers - or so Judal claims - and so she could be far more expendable than the rest.

In this time he finds her often wandering the shores of his nation with no attendants and he finds himself taking their place, telling himself it is to keep away lecherous men even if he loves and trusts his people - his generals would probably laugh at his reasoning.

It is in their quiet moments together on the beach that she finally caves and tells him of her shameful birthright and childhood. He knows that such things are not surprising but he thinks it explains many things about her. That she had been brought to the palace before she was old enough to remember her mother and then neglected for the first seven years of her life stirs some of the wrath he keeps contained so well. She is becoming a problem again already.

"It was Ka Koubun whose ambition saved me," she says. "He was the one who arranged lessons for me and made me think of my reason for living.

I know I'll never be emperor. I have no ambition for such things," she trails off and stares out at the vast blue sea. Finally she picks up again. "That is why I gave only Ka Koubun a household vessel. If I could chose I would do like Hakuryuu and not have a single general. Worst case scenario such people will be punished alongside their King and Queen Candidates if the wrong kind of King finds his way to the throne."

"Do you regret it? Clearing the Dungeon?" He finds himself asking.

They've stopped completely and she has sat on a rock by the water, her bare feet dipped beneath the surface. She is twenty-two by now and far more elegant than she was when they first met. Still easy to read but less so. He can still feel her affections for him but she is in more control of them now. She does not completely trust him, as she should not, but they have an infantile friendship that he finds himself enjoying.

She smiles and shakes her head. "No matter what happens I know my duty," she says. "And I know that if someone like Kouen, Alibaba or you ascend the highest throne my life will not be in danger. And anyway," she sniffs and glances at him, "I'd rather be a warrior than end up a wife or concubine of an old man who wants a pretty plaything."

He thinks he stiffens a little at her words but he knows he is not a part of that group, even if it is a reminder of what he did to her. He thinks the warrior path fits her but he wonders how much of that will end her life in sorrow.

* * *

It's started out slow. It really has. His protectiveness he'd pushed aside as just seeing her as another possible future citizen, his interest in her past and opinions he has excused as following Judal's advise. The fact that he starts preferring redheads to everything else could be a symptom of preference too - rather than direct attachment to her.

It is on one of her last days in Sindria that he realises what she's been doing to him for far too many years now.

They're sitting on the beach, close to the surface, talking about something. He can't remember what it was anymore, but she is adamant in her opinion, her hands moving quickly through the air to illustrate her point and her eyes on fire. She shifts her bare feet and one of hers graces his.

It is a weird time to realise you want something for yourself, but his mind works in mysterious ways and it is on a long track before he's even certain what has happened.

He starts wondering at the flawlessness of her pale skin, which has tanned a bit while she is in Sindria. He wonders if her hands are as gentle, her skin as soft, as they look - as they were four years ago when he last held them in his. He knows he cannot have her unless he takes her as his queen and he wonders for the first time if that would be such a bad idea. She has potential to be a good student in many aspects, she would be adored by the people, and he wouldn't mind seeing those bright smiles more often.

It is then he realises something is terribly wrong and in the middle of answering a question he forgets exactly what they're talking about. His eyes trail the skyline and he thinks he might want to take to it at any moment.

He's never wanted a female companion like this before and never wanted to open up to another human being either - his generals know bits and pieces but not even they know the full story. He thinks he has truly become attached to his role as king if he starts wanting a consort and it saddens him for he knows now more than ever that he will never return to those days of selfish adventure again.

She comments on his silence and asks if he is alright. He smiles and insists he is.

* * *

He considers the matter seriously, as he does all problems that are presented to him.

If he was to only consider the influence it would have only on his country and the politics that followed it would certainly be a positive thing. She is bright and she smiles, and she would be loved by his people. She is smart and powerful, and those are certainly pluses as well, in the wars that will come. The connection to Kou would certainly be wise too. He knows they will eventually start a war with Sindria; the emperor is too much in the hands on Al-Thamem, but marrying her will make it so much harder for them to do so.

But that is what gets him thinking on a more personal level. Getting her out of Kou would certainly mean protecting her from the influences of the organisation, and thwart whatever plans they have for her. Certainly they wish for her to fall into depravity, but they have not managed to do so yet. The problem is that he has already stepped halfway into chaos himself and he wonders just how much it'll take for him to take the fall - especially if he takes a wife, who is not just a political pawn, but someone he cares for. He's sure he would be able to protect her; he has never not been able to protect what he cares for, has never not been able to follow the ideal his father has set up in his memory. But if the wars come he will not hesitate to ask her to take up her sword and aid him, and if she is hurt then...

The next problem is children. He knows he will need heirs, that his people are demanding them. He knows he will not live forever and that he is ageing. The problem is that he is powerful and so is she; the children will undoubtedly become so as well. They will attract attention and he could not bear to see them in the clutches of the wrong people. Already, her attendant has shown far too much interest in taking control of them, and he knows that many others would be very, very interested. The organisation merely being one of them.

There are too many things against it. She would become too much of a weakness right now. There are very few arguments for it and Sindria comes first. It saddens him, but he does not dare do anything until the organisation is dealt with. Mages are just too powerful.

* * *

"I'm surprised you're giving this so much thought, Sin," Hinahoho says.

Yamuraiha and Sharrkan both immediately seize their arguing and turns to look at him with the rest of his generals.

He picks up a report from Jafar, who is in Leam and scans it in an attempt to ignore their unwanted attention. Of course, one of them would eventually pick up on it.

"Oh yeah! I've been wondering that too!" Pisti exclaims as if she suddenly picked up on what the northerner is referring to. "It's really weird, isn't it?" she adds with gusto.

Only Sharrkan looks confused. "What're they talking about?" he demands from Yamu and Sinbad almost laughs at the look she gives him. "What?"

"You're a moron," she declares, and they are out of the conversation again, arguing fiercely and forgetting their surroundings - for the moment.

Masrur sighs and kicks at their stools so they slide across the room, leaving the king and the rest of his generals in relative peace. That earns him a chuckle from Sinbad.

The conversation momentarily turns to other things and Sinbad turns his eyes back to the papers in his hands. Things are going well there and he is not surprised. Jafar is good at everything he does.

"But really," Yamu says conspiratorially to Pisti when they are drinking later that night. "Are we really going to let him slip?"

"No!" Pisti replies, grinning and swaying. Drakon places a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady and she thanks him before turning to Sinbad. "Sin. You've grown sneaky."

He raises an eyebrow at the princess of Artemyra, who giggles incessantly. "Really, you have! But that sneakiness seems to have become a double edge sword."

"Hear, hear!" Yamuraiha exclaimes and throws her arm over Pisti's shoulder, her drink sloshing.

Sharrkan mutters something incomprehensible which is obviously an insult and she sneers at him. "Huh? You want a piece of me?"

"Yamu-chan," Pisti says, poking the Mage in the side. "Not now. We were going to gang up on Sinbad, remember."

"Oh! Very true! Though these things are so much easier with Jafar around!" Yamu sighs theatrically and gulps down her drink in a manner that would rival even Hinahoho's tribe.

Sinbad sighs and says he'd rather they wouldn't.

"See," Pisti insists. "You're being all worry some and gloomy. That's the job of the other guys!"

"Hey!"

"But it's true!"

"Would someone tell me what this is about?" Sharrkan whines, obviously cross about being neglected by the rather drunken Yamu.

The two women grin as one and Sharrkan swallows nervously. "Remember that pretty little princess from Kou, who has an eye for Sin?" Yamu asks.

There's a moment of comprehension on the swordsmaster's face and then his face too morphs into an evil mask. Sinbad groans internally. "Ooh. So that's why he's been so gloomy since the diplomat ship from Kou left."

"Exactly!"

"Could you please not talk about me like I'm not here?"

That sets them all off, laughing.

"Sin," Drakon is the first to calm down. "It's things like this that blackens your magoi and makes you question fate."

"U-huh!" Yamuraika says, still tipsy but suddenly not so drunk anymore. "Just do what you've always done. Don't think of right or wrong. Just do whatever you want. That's what's so special about you! You'll always make the right decision."

And he is faved with seven generals whose respect for him and hope for his happiness shine so strongly through everything he does that it is easy to follow their advice.

"And anyway," Masrur speaks up. "We're all waiting for you to stop flirting with every woman in sight."

* * *

He's sure she'd accept a direct proposal based on emotions, but he's not going to be that direct. No matter how much he wishes he could follow his generals' advice and do what he wants, he knows that there is Sindria to worry about, and her safety after their marriage. That means it has to be a diplomatic marriage and used through an alliance between Kou and Sindria.

That takes him over a year to prepare, and he knows he needs someone close, yet someone he can trust, to the Emperor to take care of the selection. Entei isn't very impressed, but it is a request that comes through Hakuei and before that through Aladdin and he is not one to say no to an advantage. Aladdin is an independent magi whose good graces are important to the war-lover and even an alliance with Sindria as its perks - knowledge-wise and because his little sister is so obviously infatuated with this man and he knows that if nothing else she will have a comfortable life. He accepts, and Sinbad comes to Kou personally to negotiate the deal.

They cross paths in the hallway, smirks and a secret scroll to help Kouen's research are exchanged, and the deal is set. It is easy then, during negotiations for Entei to suggest Kougyoku as a possible candidate.

Judal, who is present, immediately starts protesting, but with a look from Kouen he shuts his mouth and glowers at the King Candidate. "Kougyoku is the honourable Eight Imperial Princess, the youngest, and therefore the least valuable in the sense of inheritance. She is also born outside our honourable father's marriage and not by a concubine of the court. She was supposed to already have married the king of Balbadd, but considering how that went…" he trails off for effect.

The emperor looks at him with her usual patient expression. "That is very true, dear Kouen," she says, placing a hand on his in a manner that is way too intimate, and Sinbad more than ever understands what it is her children and adopted children despise about her. "But Princess Kougyoku is a military asset, whom I cannot afford to give away to an enemy country."

"I'm sure that Sindria would not hesitate to lend our sister to us if she should be needed on the front line," Entei said. "And I'm sure that with an alliance with Sindria new doors and opportunities will open."

The emperor looks at Sinbad for confirmation and he merely smiles back. He knows very well that he is treading dangerous waters and that what Kouen is really saying is that eventually they'll invade Sindria and take their Dungeon Clearer back. Over his dead body. They hand her over and that's no way he'll hand her back. Just like there's no way in all of Solomon's Dungeons that he's going to hand over Sindria to Kou. For now it doesn't matter. "Certainly Sindria is willing to help any ally of ours. Our military force is great, but not nearly as awe-inspiring as the one the Empire has established."

That seems to appease them, and with Entei adding a little extra goodies for his adoptive mother - empty promises, worded masterfully - the deal is soon in house. The documents are signed, Judal is pissed, and Sinbad is very pleased with himself.

* * *

He's a little surprised to see her with a broadsword in the morning. He's never up that early unless he is home or Jafar is around so he has never seen her morning sessions before.

She is wearing the same white uniform Hakuryuu usually fashions, lose riding pants, and gloves. Her hair is braided in a tight, thick braid that swings in the air according to her complicated movements.

He circles her so he can watch her from the back, knowing she will not notice him as her eyes are closed and he has shielded his magoi. She is skilled with a sword and he understands why Judal chose to lead her into the dungeon of Vinea.

He doesn't drop his shields, but simply unsheathes his father's old sword and circles around her. She spins and swings her sword and he blocks it easily.

She jerks back, eyes flying open, and her routine kicks in forcing her to swing once more. It is a good habit, he thinks. He jumps back and parries with ease. They exchange a couple of more blows before she retreats, her sword still up.

"Lord Sinbad!" she exclaims, her eyes wide, her face flushed. She is clearly surprised to see him. She drops her guard and bows. "Please forgive me for attacking you."

He waves her off. "If anything I was the one to attack you," he says. She looks up cautiously and he smiles his most disarming smile. "There is no need to apologise, princess."

She almost drops her weapon.

She fumbles with the handle and when she's gotten a proper grip on it again she quickly sheathes it. "G-Good morning," she tries again, "I did not expect anyone to be up yet."

He knows that is why she is up now, knows that she usually avoids people from court unless they are family. She is isolating herself, it seems. "Then, please," he says, "let me keep you company, princess."

She hesitates so he adds "I'm sure we could both use the workout - and against someone who is our own size."

She shakes her head and makes a motion with her hand as if she wishes to hide her face but realizes she can't because there are no sleeves to use for that. She must be feeling rather exposed, he supposes, though he does not care much for her usual antics. She is bad at hiding what she feels and once he understood her the dress language only worked to amplify her emotional messages. "I am far beneath your level, Lord," she says, bowing her head in what is supposed to be respect, but what he knows is her trying to hide her face again. "Also," she smiles, and raises her head again, "I'd rather keep my sanity, if you don't mind."

He laughs. "Very well."

He sheathes his sword and steps closer. "You're looking well," he says, making sure to let his voice fall an octave, while softening it a little. He can feel her suspicion rolling off her in waves and he wonders briefly if using this tactic is for the best.

"Thank you," she says. "Um… if you do not mind me asking… what…" she trails off and looks at the ground. She's curious about why he has traveled into the empire, and it thrills him to know that she has no idea what is in store for her, that he gets to tell her.

"What am I doing in Kou?" he clarifies just for the heck of it. She blushes to the hair and nods and he wonders just how rude she is being according to her own culture. "Diplomatic business -"at this she actually looks up and meets his gaze and he grins "- I've just signed a treaty and an alliance with your Empire, princess."

Her mouth doesn't quite fall open, but it is close. Her eyes widen and she stares at him like a fish out of water for several seconds, before she blinks and asks "and it will get you what you want? With all due respect, this might not be the wisest thing you've ever done, Lord."

He knows what she's referring to; that she knows he'll never do anything unless he can gain everything and his enemy nothing. They both know just how little he wants to work with Kou's current emperor, how dangerous it would be to double cross her. "Don't worry," he assures her. "Getting anymore on the bad side of Kou's current emperor is not on my schedule anytime soon."

When she looks incredulous, he attempts to reassure her; "it would only compromise the final goal with this whole ordeal."

She shifts, curious, and he can't help the victorious smile that spreads across his face. Oh, he has her now, he thinks. Then she does something unexpected; she smiles secretively - and he must admit that there's something seductive about it too - and bows. "It gladdens me to hear your plans are going well, Lord Sinbad," she says, her voice soft. "Now, if you will excuse me. I am sure my attendants will worry if they find me out of bed at odd times."

And she turns to leave.

Oh no she doesn't.

Three long strides and he is right behind her, reaching for her hand. He grabs her wrist, but what he receives in return is not a confused princess but a foot on his chest, a rushing world and the floor in his face. She towers over him, tears in the corners of her angry red eyes. "How _dare _you look at me like that again?" she says, her voice is shaking, but she isn't yelling. "How dare you speak to me in those tones again?!

"I know your agenda here is entirely for yourself and your country," she says and she angrily rubs away her tears. "I learnt that lesson the hard way, but I assumed we'd at least gained a _friendship_."

He knows stronger women, angrier women, shoutier women, and he expects the same from all of them. Theatrics. Had it been Yamuraiha she would have yelled those words, added profanities, and stormed out of the room. Kougyoku speaks evenly, her words coming out a little choked. What he doesn't expect is for her to fall to her knees before him and stare at him with such pleading eyes that he knows that whatever comes out of his mouth next is important.

"Princess," he says. He gathers himself, sitting with one knee resting on the floor before her. "You are not a pawn in this game of mine -" she opens her mouth to say something and he presses on quickly "- you are the prize."

Her mouth clamps shut immediately. The anger disperses from her eyes entirely. It is an amazing change to watch but he knows he will have to revisit what he has done to her in the past and try to make up for the harm he has caused her.

"You..." She stops herself and tries again. "Wha- ...? I - I'm the what?"

He reaches up and touches her cheek gently, enjoying the immediate blush that spreads across her face in response. "The alliance is finalised by a political marriage," he clarifies and her face clears.

She opens her mouth and closes it again. Her nose scrunches and she whispers, horror filling her voice, "so I am a pawn after all."

He shakes his head at her. "I need a consort, Kougyoku," he says, knowing that he cannot give too much away to her yet. He tugs at a strand of her hair that has gotten lose from the braid and watches it fall across her shoulder. "Someone who is loyal to me not as king but as an actual husband. Someone I can trust on another level than my generals."

She blinks and then understands what he's saying; he's chosen her because she loves him.

Her face moulds into an impassive mask, which he admits has gotten better over the years. In her eyes, however, he can still read her emotions. He can feel them in waves of rukh around her. There is a part of her that is delighted with this, one that is relieved to get away from the emperor, but also one that is worried and afraid. "The papers have been signed?" she asks.

He nods.

"You realise how bad an idea this is, right?" she says. "I'm a dungeon clearer. They're not going to let you have me for long."

He smiles. "They won't be able to lay a finger on you, princess. I promise you that. Trust me," he adds when she looks doubtful. "I know I haven't exactly proven to be very trustworthy in the past. But you've already stated I'd do anything for my countrymen. When we marry you'll be just as much a part of Sindria as I am. There would be no point in not protecting you."

* * *

He had been right to assume that his people will love her. She smiles shyly and waves, not used to the culture yet. She's been isolated too long, but he cannot blame that on her. It is simply the culture of an empire; it's too big and her safety would be at stake.

Sindria is small and everyone works together to protect the existence they have there. They are close to the royal family and Sinbad encourages the intermingling because it gives him more support. He can tell she has never felt this visible before and it makes her uncomfortable.

He grins and pulls an arm around her waist pulling her close. Her gasp of surprise is almost drowned out by the cheer that rises from the crowd. She looks up at him, hiding her nose and mouth behind the sleeves of her dress. "What are you doing, Lord Sinbad?" she asks, eyes wide with horror. He still hasn't told her that this isn't only a political marriage.

"Giving them a show," he replies and with his free hand he pushes aside her hands and covers her mouth with hers.

There's a ringing in his ears, but he's pretty sure it's not the cheer that goes up from the crowd. He's kissed plenty of women before, and Kougyoku is certainly no experienced kisser, but there is something trilling about holding her in his arms and claiming her like this in front of his people.

When he let go of her she blinked up at him and then her face bloomed into a brilliant red that got her another cheer from the crowd. Her eyes widened and she hid her face completely behind her sleeves.

* * *

He finds her in the flower garden two days after the consummation of their marriage. She is alone but watched. He notices Jafar and Ka Koubun standing on a balcony higher up, keeping an eye on her, and there are guards on every conner. The maids of the palace are also keeping an eye on her, assessing her, before they will choose to approach her.

"Good afternoon," he says, appearing at her side.

Her head shoots up from it's bowed position and she turns to look up at him, her eyes big with surprise and dawning horror. "Lord Sinbad," she says. "Go-Good afternoon."

He cocks his head to the left to look at what she has in her hands. "That's a flower crown isn't it?"

She stutters a confirmative and adds "It's been a while since I've m-made them. And it's relaxing."

He sits down beside her, and crosses his legs. "The garden is a nice place to be in this time of the day," he says, trying to follow the conversation patiently, knowing this is the only thing he can do to make her comfortable with him. "But please, Kougyoku, reme-"

She squeaks and hides her face behind her sleeves, dropping the flower crown in the process. "P-P-P-Please do not a-address me so fa-fa-familiarly, milord!"

He sighs and picks up the the flower crown. It is delicate and well braided, with all kinds of flowers in it. He's never seen quite as intricate a pattern before - even if the children of the palace enjoy making them with Pisti, who is quite good at it, too. "This is beautiful," he says, meaning it.

He takes off his turban and places the crown on his head instead. When she doesn't look up yet, he places the turban on her head instead. It falls down over her eyes making her gasp in surprise.

She removes her sleeves from in front of her face and uses tries to get the cloth out of her face. When she manages he bows forwards a little and grins at her. "So? Does it suit me?"

Her eyes widen in astonishment. "Milord, you - you can't just -"

He laughs and her face reddens. Unfortunately she cannot hide now, because she is using her hands to hold up the turban. "Of course I can," he says. "Kougyoku, this is not the Kou court. This is Sindria, a small country of free men and women. The turban is not what makes me King, it is the faith of my people."

That makes her smile. "The faith of the people…"

He nods. "Also," he adds, "those close to me call me simply 'Sin'. Would you not do me that pleasure too?"

She smiles and places his turban in her lap. "S-Sin-sama, would be a compromise, would it not?"

He reaches up to touch her cheek and she looks up to meet his gaze. "I suppose," he admitted. "But if you ever change your mind please feel free to act upon it immediately."

That brings a smile to her face, which widens his own. He cups her face, running a thumb over her cheekbone. It fascinates him how easily she closes her eyes and leans into his touch. It truly speaks of her trust in him.

She is small, and he hadn't realized just how small she is until he'd undressed her two days ago. She wears at least ten layers of dress at home, and though the weather in Sindria is warmer she still wears plenty of layers. It amazes him even more but he knows of her power; that she can keep her own against him in a sword fight, and that her magoi is as plentiful as it is.

"How are you feeling?" he asks and she shudders.

"Just fine, thank you," she says, but her voice is a little breather than usual and when her she opens her eyes they are the colour of the finest red wine.

He has refrained from touching her for the last two days because he'd worn her out, but the way she looks at him now sends a rush of desire through him. "I'm glad," he admits and kisses her cheek, at the same time letting his hand fall to her neck.

When he kisses the corner of her mind, however, she puts a hand up and pushes gently on his shoulder. Sinbad immediately pulls back. "Sin-sama," she says. She lifts her hands and peers at him over her sleeves, "I am perfectly aware of my roll as your consort and my duty to your kingdom, but please, do not toy with my emotions when I am not that precious to you."

He's not sure what she's hoping for him to do now. She'd probably prefer it if he left her alone in public; she expects it. He isn't inclined to do so, but he isn't going to push her either. She'll know just how precious she is to him soon enough. "I have something for you, Kougyoku," he says.

Her hands drop and he knows her curiosity is piqued.

"Because of Vinea's metal vessel you are still wearing your old crown," he says, "something that binds you to Kou."

Sinbad conjures a square, but flat wooden box, which holds the symbol of Sindria on top; two large birds facing each other. "I presented you with a sword at our wedding day," he continues. "In order to show you that I do not expect you to change your status as a warrior. This is my first gift of jewelry to you, but I think it is the most important."

He takes his turban back and places it beside them in the grass, only to replace it by placing the box in her lap. He switches the lock and opens it, presenting her with a flat ring of sliver. The crown is simple but beautiful. She takes it into her hands and inspects it, uttering small words of her native language, which are filled with delight at the intricate patters in the metal. A blue gem is hanging from it by an empty circle and she asks him what it is for.

He explains that the crown is to be placed so this is in the middle of her forehead. "The circle is for Vinea's star of solomon," he adds at last. "I know that the metal vessel you have now must be extremely important to you. But our crowns are not like the ones in Kou."

She nods in understanding. "And I have to let go of any attachment to that country."

He shakes his head. "Not entirely," he says, "your brothers and sisters are still your blood family. But Sindria is the kingdom to which your loyalties must now belong to."

She smiles sadly and nods her head. "Will you help me put it on?" she asks and holds out the crown to him.

"Of course," he says and takes it.

As he works on her hair she tells him of some of her traditions and the story behind her metal vessel. "It's the first time since my older brother gave me the hair piece that I'm not wearing it."

"You weren't wearing it two nights ago," he can't help but say and she bows her head to hide her face in her sleeves. He laughs at her and runs his fingers through her hair. It is flawless and glitters in the sun. "You take good care of your hair," he comments.

"Of course," she says, happy to be able to speak of something else. "Our hair is also a part of us! Cutting it would be mutilation and neglecting it would be just as bad!"

"So I've heard," he says, and takes two larger strands, one from each side of her head close to her temple and pulls the crown over them. It settles perfectly around her head. "How does that feel?"

She lifts her hand to touch the metal and he can see her smiling. "Perfect."

"Good."

* * *

"We're a bit alike, aren't we?" she asks half a year later.

His hand is running over her hair, but it stops as the words leave her mouth. "What do you mean?" He's never seen them as anything alike. First of all she has all her pure magoi while he is more than a little corrupted.

"W-Well," she says, and shifts against him under the covers. The sun isn't quite up yet but it soon will be. "I mean where we come from. Humble beginnings and all that."

He smiles and pulls her closer. "You have the blood of Kou's royal line running through your veins, Kougyoku," he says.

She pouts against his shoulder. "Don't tell me you only married me for my blood-status, Sin," she whispers.

He laughs. "Not likely."

She rolls onto his stomach and props herself up on her elbows, looking down at him. "You're really amazing, you know that?"

He grins. "I've been told. What's your point?"

"Yamuraiha told me you're from Partevia…"

"Ah." He sits up, dragging her with him. "How much did she say other than that?"

"Not much," she admits and shifts against him, smiling innocently up at him. "She began but I - Sin!"

His hand has snuck up her side and grabbed one of her breasts. She slaps away his hand and frowns at him. "I'm trying to be serious here," she says. "And I think I deserve this story."

Sinbad sighs and kisses her briefly, touching her forehead. "It is not a nice story, Kougyoku," he says. He knows he isn't smiling but he doesn't think she needs to be burdened with his past.

She grabs his hand and kisses his fingers. "But I want to know," she says. It is not the first time he feels her magoi reaching out for his and he quickly shields himself from her. She frowns at him, but as far as he knows she's not aware she's doing it.

"Alright," he says, and runs a hand down her bare back, enjoying the feel of her skin and hair. "I'll tell you."

Kougyoku listens to him with as rapt attention, as she always does when anyone speaks. She is amazed at the stories he tells of his childhood, of his father, and she insists that they are alike.

When he continues the story and tells her of his fathers tragedy she cries. She cries for him, for his father, for his mother. And she cries of fear for the future. "Don't you dare leave me," she says, "not so early. No matter what wars are to come. Don't leave me."

Knowing he can't make promises like that he pulls her close, and lets her cry out, whispering words of love and comfort into her ear. When she is calm he continues the story.

It takes most of the morning to finish it and she is pale and shaking in fright when he finishes. "You… your…" She bites her lower lip and watches him with large pale eyes.

"Are you still happy I told you?" he asks and she releases her lip.

"What will you do if it expands?" she asks. "What you're doing to your body… it's dangerous. Your mind…"

"I'm fine, Kougyoku," he says. "It hasn't changed in ten years and it isn't going to."

"Can't you go back?" she whispers, clenching her hands into fists over his chest. "I mean… Judal… Al-Thaman!"

He kisses her forehead and smiles sadly. "I'm fine," he says again. "They've had their chance plenty of times. I know the consequences of falling. I'm not going to lose my faith in the Rukh."

She hesitates and then mutters "you better not."

"I promise you," he says and kisses her. "My queen."

* * *

He falls.

Of course he does.

It's only a matter of time and the war takes the toll on him.

She is lost to an attack and falls out of touch with him, and he hates himself. How could he have not connected their magoi, how could he not have tracked her? Judal says he watched her die, but that he does not believe until he sees it for himself.

It tears him apart, and he falls.

He can't tell if it's pathetic, or if it's just much how he has come to depend on her.

He's sure he hurts a lot of people in this time, abandons everything he stands for, just because of a woman, a little girl who had too much love to give.

He wishes he had never met Yunan, or at least that he had not stepped into more than one dungeon. He hates Hinahoho for being so weak as he was, Drakon for chasing him around the world.

He hates her for being the daughter of the Kou emperor, hates her for entering Vinea. If she had been just a normal princess, or if he'd found her in the slums of Kou this might not have happened. She wouldn't have been a part of the war, not in this way.

"You know that isn't true."

It is Aladdin's voice that enters the deepest part of his mind now, and he turns his glare to the now young man. "You do not hate Yunan; he gave you the motivation to start moving, to do what you knew you had to. Hinahoho too, did all he could. And if Kougyoku hadn't been the emperor's daughter, if she hadn't stepped into that dungeon and gained a contract with Vinea you would have probably never met. Or she would have been another person and you would have not loved her."

He does not say anything, but merely looks at the Magi. "What does it matter now?"

Aladdin smiles and makes a motion with his arm to his left and the rukh gathers. There's a flash of light and she is standing before him once more.

"Look at you," she whispers rushing forwards. When she gets closer he can see the tears trailing down her cheeks. "Your skin is entirely too black."

The darkness seems to reach out for her and he tries to stop her touching it, but she merely waves it away, purifying it with a touch of her golden rukh. She'd once said he was amazing, but in this moment he thinks it is her. "Don't look at me like that," she says and shakes her head.

"Are you … really here?"

He looks from Kougyoku to Aladdin. The magi nods. "She insisted."

"Where…?"

"Morgiana and Yunan brought me back here," she says. "It was a harsh journey, but I had a feeling something like this might happen if I stayed to recover."

Worry seizes control of his body and he reaches out and grabs her by the shoulders. "Are you alright?" Is she bleeding to death, on the verge of exhaustion? Is she so wounded or so depleted of magoi that this will be the last thing she does?

She laughs softly and kisses his knuckles, the chaotic magoi blackening his skin clearing with every touch. "I'm fine," she says, "Yunan has been making sure I survive. He knew as well as I did that you're too smart to listen to anything Aladdin say; that you'll find counter attacks to all kinds of arguments."

He smiles at that. Yes, he supposes he would. "And what now, Kougyoku? You could just be a conjuration could you not?"

She smiles and runs a hand over his cheek, clearing it of the dark markings. "Oh, my love," she whispers, "I am sorry for the changes I have taken. It was never my meaning to pull you onto this path. You know how desperately I've been wanting to keep you off it. And you promised you wouldn't leave? You promised you wouldn't leave me this soon. You promised you wouldn't fall into depravity.

"Do you need anymore confirmation of my identity?" she asks, and grips his hands again. "Come back with me, Sinbad the Sailor. Come back to your country and your wife. Come back to see your son being born."

Now he is truly astonished and he finds himself leaning forwards, reaching for her for the life she represents. She is shining and not just because of the rukh, but because she is happy. Can he be that happy? Has he really made her that happy?

She is crying again, but she is smiling through her tears, desperate in her hope. He remembers swearing to never lose her in the Isolation of Vinea. He remembers her bright smiles and the kindness of her heart, and he knows he has not seen enough of it.

"Come back," she pleads. "Come back and see this to the end. Come back and watch the world unite. Come back and make sure the right king rises. Come back from the waters, the storm. Come back to the shore, to me."

He thinks he knows what it is that draws him to him. His blood is the blood of a fisherman, and he has loved the sea for as long as he have lived. To him she is the embodiment of that, the spirit of the ocean. She loves him like the ocean loves any sailor dedicated to her.

* * *

It is her heart and her loyalty, her sunny smiles and purity of spirit that has made sure he cannot keep away from her. He just can't leave her alone. In the beginning it was to protect her; he'd reason that she needed him, that he had to make it up to her for what he had done. He wanted her, but he wasn't sure he loved her. Now he knows that that has changed; that he needs her more than she needs him. She is the soothing light that heals his chaotic soul, she is the happiness and peace he knows he will have at last, when he has put Alibaba on the throne.

* * *

"I am telling you to cut it out!"

He pouts at Ja'far and puts his hands over Badr's ears. "Now, now, Jafar, there is no reason to raise your voice in front of the child," he chides and his general glowers at him.

"You know how the queen feels about taking him with you to council meetings," Jafar says and Sinbad sighs.

He puts Badr on his shoulders and grins up at the child. "I'm sure his mother would be far more concerned if I left our son in the care of Ka Koubun, and anyway you want to be a great leader of Sindria one day, don't you, Badr?"

"Yes!" the child exclaims. "Just like papa!"

"So there," Sinbad says. "That solves it doesn't it?"

"It does not!" Jafar hisses. "_He_ is not the problem. With all due respect, Sin, you are!"

Sinbad looks stricken. "Why, you hurt my feelings, Jafar!" he says. He looks around at his generals. "Who here thinks I'm a problem?"

"I do," every single one of them says and even Badr follows suit, though a little belatedly, making everyone laugh.

Sinbad grabs his son and sets him on the table in front of him. "Now, listen here, little man," he says. "I'm your father, you can't go taking their side."

Badr sticks his tongue out at him.

The queen is called for by Yamuraiha. She sighs at her the argument going on between her husband and son, and takes the young prince off their hands. "What in the name of the High King are you arguing about this time?" she asks.

"Papa says I'm supposed to take his side," Badr tattles immediately. "But I don't wonna!"

Kougyoku turns to eye her husband who is looking a little guilty now. "And what was it this time?"

Sinbad opens his mouth to answer, but he doesn't get a word in before all his generals start tattling to her too.

When they're finished he quickly adds. "I don't see what the problem in bringing him is, really. It keeps him away from that troublesome attendant of yours - and it makes certain everyone else doesn't spoil him rotten."

"We don't need to because you do the job better than a hundred old women," Yamuraiha says.

"Hear, hear!" Sharrkan says, and throws an arm over her shoulders in her process.

She pushes him off and snaps "don't agree with me!"

"Why not? For once you're making sense?"

"Why you? I've always been far more sensible than you. It comes with being a sorceress and not a swordsman."

"What's that?!"

"Sin," Kougyoku warns. Her husband is trying to sneak his son out of her arms in the confusion of Yamu and Sharr's argument.

He holds his hands up in a sign of defeat and makes a motion for her to join them. "Why don't you join us for once?" he asks. "You are as competent here as anywhere else."

She smiles and shakes her head. "You just don't want to be left alone, but I'd only be a distraction."

He grins at her. "How do you know?"

"Remember last time?"

"It's not my fault I can't keep my hands off you."

"_OI YOU TWO! STOP FLIRTING_!" both Yamuraiha and Sharrkan yells at the same time.

"Oho? So you're the only ones who can flirt, is that it?" Sinbad says, and leans forwards on the table to further annoy them.

"We don't flirt, damn you!" Sharrkan swears.

"Damn right we don't!"

"Oh really?" he turns to Jafar with raised eyebrows, while at the same time making a motion for Kougyoku to leave. "Well, I suppose they do act more like an old married couple. Isn't that right, Jafar."

* * *

"I'd have to agree with you there, Sin," Jafar says. "On the other hand not everyone can act like a lovestruck teenager like you."

They are sitting on the balcony of their private quarters later that night. Badr has been laid to sleep in the next room over; Kougyoku doesn't like having him too far from her in spite of what is proper education of a prince. She grew up isolated from her father, not knowing her mother, and after hearing about what kind of loving childhood Sinbad had had until his father died she isn't about to follow tradition.

"It's been three years already, huh," he says, and she looks up at him in surprise. They never talk about the Great War. He tightens his grip around her.

"Why do you bring this up now?" she asks.

"There's something I've been thinking about," he says. "Sindria basically runs itself under my rule, and I'm not exactly king anymore."

"You're not High King anymore, no." She's frowning and he knows she's worried about what he has to say.

"No," he says, and he falls quiet once more. They watch the moon rise over the sea and he can feel her getting drowsy.

"Kougyoku," he says at last, and she shakes herself awake. "There are things that I want to see with my own two eyes. All this time I have felt trapped to the fate of my kingdom and I didn't mind because their fates hung by a thread. Now the world is at peace…"

She moves out of his old and grabs his chin, staring into his eyes. "If you are talking about going on an adventure then you can forget about it if I'm not allowed to go with you."

His heart leaps at the thought. She still loves him enough to want to set aside all the comforts that her current position gives her. But he knows he cannot allow her to go with him. She has to stay, to take care of her son whom she also loves.

He starts to shake his head and she is forced to use both hands to hold him still. "No, Sin," she says. "You promised. And, anyway, you can't be so selfish as to leave me here with all your responsibilities. Have you ever gone anywhere and not been received with open hearts and food? You're like the sun; people love you!

"If we get into trouble we can always come back," she says. "And even if they won't welcome us back there is Alibaba. He is my friend and you're the one who placed him on that throne. He won't turn us away."

He hesitates. "Badr would have a better life here…"

"It won't be good without his father," she insists. "I love you. He loves you. We're a family and I'm not letting you go. Even if I have to follow you around the world."

He can't help himself; he grabs her, pulls her close, and kisses her. It is deep, hungry. She is really too good for him and he loves her too much to ever say no to her when she's being so stubborn about it. "Alright," he says. "Come with me, my love. Let's go see the world."

* * *

SO THERE!

This has taken me three days to write! And If eel like I'm slowly getting rid of all my SIN YOU FUCKING DICK feels.

He is a fucking dick tho! Especially to Kougyoku. But well. As Isa says he shall fall to his knees and apologize when he falls in love with her.

I know this probably isn't canon all the way through, but I'm living on anime, the Adventures of Sinbad manga, and spoilers from a friend here! I plan to finish the manga and probably write an AU if I get the time. But I THINK this is all for now.

I hope you enjoyed reading this! If you did :d please leave a review


End file.
